The Lost Prince: Kuron
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Book 2 in the TLP Series.
1. Keith

Prologue:

It has been five months since Keith had joined the Blade of Marmora and every second, every minute, every hour, every day he couldn't stop himself from feeling horrible for leaving Lance. He would return, he would stay and apologize but he couldn't. Haggar was his mother, Zarkon was his father, and Shiro. Shiro is the reason he left. He had threatened to kill Lance if Keith stayed. Shiro-Not-Shiro—was so close, he had stolen Keith's Blade and almost cut Lances throat in his sleep. The next day, Keith had said goodbye and left. He left for good a week later.

Tears spilled out of his eyes every time he got back to his BoM room from a call and sobs wrecked his throat when he saw a Voltron Show. Soon after the Ice Skating Show Keith had begun his old habits. He had new silver and red lines on his wrists, legs, chest and stomach. No one noticed. He was glad.


	2. Lance

Prologue 2:

For the past five months, Lance wore a mask of happy and carefree. The truth was: Lance was sinking lower each day. Sometimes he would break his promise and slash his arms and thighs in the shower. He would barely eat and only drink once a day. He knew he was hurting himself, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Hunk and Pidge had noticed he was thinner and he would tell them that he has been working out more. They believed it.

Lance felt betrayed by Keith when he had up and left because he was family and he didn't help him like he said he would. Keith broke a promise. And now, so did Lance.

Shiro had explained that he didn't feel like himself and he sometimes had blackouts. Now, because of this, Lance had a bad feeling that Shiro (or whoever was in control when the man had a blackout) had done something to Keith to make him leave.


	3. Creature

Chapter 1-

Keith ran as fast as he could toward the pod bay. Krolia, Roxsha (whoever the Galra who forced Krolia to give her the code was), the Sentries, everyone gone. Killed by the thing chasing the Half Breed. Tears dripped to the ground as his legs burned and froze due to the pain of the bite. It was hard to breathe, harder to run. Keith's legs tripped over each other and his remaining breath got knocked out of him when he hit the ground.

SSSLLLTTTHHH. SHRIEK. GROWL.

The sound of the creature, the monster, got closer but the boy couldn't find his strength to move. The poison from the creature was coursing through his body at a fast rate, rendering him helpless. He let out a weak groan and searched for the bond as a light grey creature came into view.

Keith noticed that he couldn't find the bond but strangely felt no panic.

'This is what I deserve for hurting Lance.'

He stared at the creature, his mind going blank as it got closer.

The aliens' sharp teeth gleamed in the purple light and dark, poisonous saliva dripped down its chin. The creature looked like a mix between an alligator, dog and snake. Purple and green designs littered its long, bulky body. Black, soulless eyes glistened in glee.

The creatures mouth opened as its legs propelled it toward its downed prey. Claws, as sharp as knives, dug into the boy as it landed. He felt no pain, only peace.

Blood dripped through the wounds and soaked the ground around and under the boy. The monster lapped up some blood before settling its full weight on the hybrid.

A soft, pained groan left his mouth as his eyes slowly closed. The monstrous creature opened his mouth and two tongues came out. The boys soft breathing hitched when one of the tongues slid down his throat, blocking his airways as the other traveled his body, licking up his life substance.

Keith's normal Oxygen was replaced by a burning hot substance that dripped down his throat. No pain reached him.

The creatures weight shifted causing the tongue to go in deeper and the hot substance turned freezing cold. Its claws dug in deeper and more blood rushed out, being lapped up but the other tongue.

The creatures snake-like tail came over and its tongue inside Keith's mouth slid out causing him to gasp for breath. On his fourth intake of breath, the creatures tail slammed down, into his mouth and spikes at the end of it spread out. The spikes tore the insides of his throat and the taste of blood was apparent.

Just then, Keith's brain finally began working and he let out a pain filled scream that made the spikes tear his throat even more.


	4. Saving My Bonded

Chapter 2-

Lance sighed as he followed the other Paladins into Lotors new ship. He fought the tears that tried to escape and crossed his arms so that no one saw him shaking slightly.

Lotor led them to a Training Room and was talking when a sharp pain ran through Lances body. The boy bit his tongue and leaned heavily on Hunk, who was standing beside him.

"Hey" Hunk murmured nudging his friend, "you alright?"

Lance let out a soft whimper when the pain grew and clenched his eyes shut. A voice yelled but he couldn't hear what it said through the sound of roaring. A hand was on his shoulder, he didn't know who's.

The bond began to crack and it hurt. It hurt so bad. A scream echoed through the halls and Lance curled in on himself.

Blood. So much blood. Too much. Leaking. Drowning. Keith. Keith's in trouble. Have to get to him. Have to save him.

Arms. Hands. Holding him still. No. No. I have to get to my bonded. I have to get to Keith.

The touching and holding disappeared. Eyes opened. A dessert planet with an old Galra outpost.

'Shashar'

The planet is Shashar. Mush. I have to hurry. Must get... to Keith.

Keith. Right there. Hold down. Pinned. Must help. The Red Bayard. Take aim. Fire.

Yellow mixed with blue hit the monster and it left the weak hybrid. Lance appeared next to Keith and held him close. He reappeared in front of the Castle Cryopod with his bonded in hand.

Lance shakily activated the pod and put the bleeding 18-year-old in. After Keith began healing, Lance let the darkness take him.


	5. Back To The Castle Of Lions

Chapter 3-

No pain. Slightly cold. Small cracks in the bond. Wait. No. Lance is... Is Lance in trouble? I-I have to help him. I have to get out of here... Where is here?

A hiss filled the air and he instantly fell. Strong gravity caused him to hit the cold, metal ground. Keith groaned and blinked open his eyes to see that he was in the Castleship's med-bay.

The cracks in the bond healed when his hand brushed against something soft and warm. Indigo eyes lifted and saw an unconscious Lance. Keith's breath hitched and he quickly crawled closer to his bonded and checked his breathing and heartrate.

The 18-year-old sighed in relief when he found both. Keith shook his friends' shoulder until ocean blue eyes cracked open.

 **Why am I at the Castle?**

 ***You were attacked by a weird dog-snake-gator creature***

Keith flinched at the memory.

 **Oh**

 ***How are you feeling?***

 **Tired**

 ***mmm... yeah. Let's go sleep***

Lances eyes drifted closed and he wrapped his arms and legs around Keith. Keith was about to do the same when Lance asked 'why he left' through the bond.

 **Shiro. He said he'd kill you if I stayed and he even came into your room after taking my Blade. H-he almost slit your throat. He almost...**

Keith cried and buried his face in Lances chest.

 **I-I'm sorry Lance. I re-really am. If I stayed you would have died so I left. I wanted to tell you sooner but I... I didn't know how with Shiro lurking around and-**

 ***Keith. I forgive you. I just wish you told me sooner but what's done is done***

Lance squeezed Keith slightly and they relaxed before falling asleep.

* * *

Keith snapped awake with a sharp gasp. After calming down his racing heart, he noticed that he was in his old room. Alone.

The boy quickly climbed out of the soft bed and left the room after putting on shoes. He went to the Control Room but didn't find who he was looking for there so he went to the Common Room where he heard many voices. The boy entered and everyone went silent.

Keith shifted uncomfortably and was about to say something when Lance quickly stood up and went over to the boy. The 17-year-old wrapped the 18-year-old into a soft hug.

"I'm glad you're awake" Lance whispered, "I missed you"

 **Missed you too**

Shiro stood next and stalked toward Keith. The man glared at him heatedly and Keith pushed Lance behind him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here" Not-Shiro demanded.

Keith glared back and rested his dominant hand on the hilt of his daggar, ready to attack if necessary. Lance swiftly got in between the glaring males while smiling.

"Woah. Calm down you two" Lance said nervously, "I brought Keith here to help me with something important. Kolivan said I could."

 ***I called Kolivan explaining that something is wrong with Shiro and he said you can stay for a week***

 **...Alright**

"I'm only allowed to stay for a week. I'll be out of here before you know it" Keith took over.

Shiro looked between the two before glancing at the sitting occupants. He sighed and nodded.

The others instantly wrapped Keith in a hug with happy cries.

 ***Sooo... How are we gonna prove that this Shiro isn't our Shiro?***

 **I don't know**


	6. Exposing Shiro

Chapter 4-

3 days later, Lance was training with his broadsword (Keith had given him lessons on how to move and fight previously) while Keith was doing research in his room when a voice spoke.

"Start Training Sequence 325. Only Override: Shiro26. Code: 2243750918"

Lance turned to see Shiro with glowing gold eyes.

"Shir-AGH!" Lance screamed as an electric staff slammed into his back.

When the staff pulled away, Lance fell to his hands and knees while gasping and shaking. Not-Shiro knelt down (after deactivation the simulation) and grabbed Lances hair before yanking it painfully. Lance winced as he was forced to look at 'Shiro'.

Innocent Ocean blue eyes met Haunting Pale yellow.

 **Keith Help!**

Not-Shiro smiled cruelly and kicked the Red Bayard away from the desperate hands. He wrapped his Galra hand around the younger boys' throat. The almost 18-year-old gasped for air and clawed at the appendage. Black and purple sawm around his vision.

"Sh-hiro stoh-p" Lance gasped out.

Not-Shiro smiled even more and applied more pressure as he lifted the choking boy up and slammed him into a wall.

"Sorry Paladin"

 ***Lance! Where Are You?!***

"But your time is up"

 **T-training Ro-ANUGH!**

A scream tore itself from Lances throat as the stronger male activated his arm. Heated pain wrapped tightly around his soft flesh and blood dripped slowly from the new wound. Not-Shiro threw Lance into the opposite wall when the boy kicked him in between his legs. The 17 2/3-year-old shook heavily as he climbed to his shaky legs. But once Lance was on his wobbly feet, Not-Shiro slammed his knee into the boys' stomach and punched him in the jaw.

Lance gasped and coughed up blood.

 **Keith hurry. Please**

The boy felt a pressure and just than realized his eyes were covered. He struggled; punching, kicking, you name it he did it, but a strong body kept him pinned to the floor.

"LET ME GO!"

 ***I'm Almost There!***

"Not yet Paladin" Shiro's voice whispered and the thing covering Lances eyes glowed a strong purple.

Realization and horror dawned to the Sharpshooter and he struggled more fiercely.

 **OMI-GOD! KEITH! HURRY!**

 ***I'm Just Around The Corner***

A burning, acid-like pain filled his body as the Galran hand began to press down harder and and harder.

 **OMI-GOD KEITH! HE'S G-GONNA-**

A scream shook Lances body as blood sizzled and dripped from his covered eyes. A body slammed Not0Shiro off of Lance and the boy curled up, clutching his bleeding eyes as sobs rocked through him.

* * *

 _ **I DID THE UNTHINKABLE! I HURT LANCEY LANCE! T.T**_


	7. Killing a Long-Time Friend

***Opposite Bond***

 **POV Bond**

 **-Opposites Emotions-**

Chapter 5-

Keith was almost done downloading a site that would explain different reasons for odd behavior when Lance screamed for help through the bond. The almost 19-year-old quickly stood and ran out of the door. A pain in his throat caused him to stumble and catch himself on a wall.

 **Lance! Where Are You?!**

 ***T-training Ro-ANUGH!***

A burning sensation on his throat made Keith pant. He narrowed his eyes and turned off the Physical Pain side of the bond before running toward the Training Room.

 ***Keith hurry. Please***

The 18-year-old pushed his legs over their limit and noticed he was two corners away.

 **I'm Almost There!**

 **One more corner.**

 ***OMI-GOD! KEITH! HURRY!***

Emotions of horror and realization filled him and he tried to go faster but couldn't.

 **I'm Just Around The Corner**

 **-Terror**

 **Fear**

 **Pain**

 **Disbelief-**

 ***OMI-GOD KEITH! HE'S G-GONNA-***

A scream filled the air right when Keith entered the Training Room. The boy froze when he saw Shiro pinning Lance with his Galra hand glowing and over Lances eyes.

Keith saw red.

He ran forward and tackled the man off of his bonded.

 **(Pheonyx: That would make the damage-**

 **Acerbus: Shut. It**

 **Pheonyx: But-**

 **Acerbus: One more word and I will not hesitate to destroy this dimension and EVERYONE in it**

 **Pheonyx: Even Lillith**

 **Acerbus: …**

 **Me: Alright you two shush I'm trying to write this book**

 **Both: YES MA'AM!)**

The two fought; Shiro using his Galran Arm and Keith using his Blade.

The yellow-eyed man dodged a swipe of the sword and grabbed Keith's wrist before twisting it and pinning Keith to the ground. The boy cried out when he felt his bones break and he dropped his sword.

 **(Acerbus: *Laughing too hard to breathe*)**

Not-Shiro placed his foot on Keith's back before twisting the arm completely. The bones in his wrist, elbow and shoulder broke. Keith screamed louder as Shiro continued to pull, trying to tear to arm off.

 **(Me: I have no remorse. ACER STOP LAUGHING!)**

Tears of pain slid down the Half Breeds face and slithered to the ground.

"Try fighting without your arms Galra Scum"

A blue laser hit Shiro's arm and he released his prey. Keith quickly rolled over to see Lance, with blood dripping down his face from his eyes, holding the Black Bayard which was in gun form.

Not-Shiro growled and charged at the bleeding boy. Keith gasped and grabbed the first thing that he could with his non-dominant hand and ran protectively in front of his bonded.

Not-Shiro didn't stop. Keith lifted up the object and a familiar bright light shined before a white and red sword appeared. Keith had little time to react towards the Red Bayard because Not-Shiro raised his glowing arm and slashed it down. Keith blocked it before slamming his sword into Not-Shiro's chest.

The gold in Not-Shiro's eyes disappeared, replaced by a dull grey. Not-Shiro stared horrified and betrayed into Keith's eyes before blood fell from his mouth and he collapsed.

Keith stared for a second more before going to Lances side. Lance sniffed before falling into Keith, Lances face burried into Keiths chest as they slid down to the ground.

The 18 ¾-year-old wrapped his working arm around Lance and laid his chin on the 17-year-olds head. The two silently cried and ignored the shocked gasps of the rest of the team.


	8. Definitely

***Opposite Bond***

 **POV Bond**

 ***'Opposite Thought Through Bond'***

 **-Opposites Emotions-**

Chapter 6-

-2 Months Later-

Lance had become blind after the Not-Shiro attacked him and was learning to see through his bonded and Lions eyes.

He became the Black Paladin and Keith returned to the Red Lion.

They found out that the real Shiro was killed after Haggar had made the Not-Shiro, Kuron.

Right now, Lance was getting ready for bed when a soft knock sounded at his door. The young Altean made his way to the door and opened it. The familiar scent of lava and firewood filled his nose.

"Hey Keith" Lance greeted, "what's up?"

The newly turned 18-year-old heard a small shuffle and waves of nervousness came through the bond.

"Hey um... Lance, I-I wanted to tell you something"

Lance nodded slowly, "and that is?"

Keith cleared his throat, "I-I like you"

The 18-year-old smiled at the 19-year-old, "I like you too Keith"

 **-Excitement and happiness-**

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to, we're Paladins of the same team and bonded"

 **-Disappointment-**

"I-no I like-like you. As in more than a friend and Rival"

Lance blinked twice, "oh"

 **-Worry. Fear. Horror-**

 ***'Bad Idea. Must Go Now!'***

Lance quickly, without thinking, grabbed his crush and pulled him into a kiss. He poured all his love and passion into it. Once Lance knew the message got through he pulled away. Keith looked slightly dazed.

"Sooo, are we Boyfriends now?" Lance asked with a sly smile.

Keith touched his lips and smiled.

 ***Definitely***


End file.
